The First Date
by Smokin'Girl
Summary: When Hunter first joined the wrestling business he had a plan. He planned to become a huge superstar, meet a lot of new friends, and retire at a young age. But, that was before he meet the Kliq and went on a date with Shawn Michaels. --Slash--


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, absolutely nobody and no business that is mentioned in this story. So, don't ask me if I do._

_Summary:When Hunter first joined the wrestling business he had a plan. He planned to become a huge superstar, meet a lot of new friends, and retire at a young age. But, that was before he meet the Kliq and went on a date with Shawn Michaels._

_Pairing: Hunter/Shawn_

_Part- 1 of 6_

_

* * *

First Date_

_by: Smokin'Girl_

* * *

To say that Hunter was uneasy when he step foot into his first World Wrestling Federation arena would be an understatement.

He was terrified and with good reason. His fellow co-workers were brutal to him; each and every one of them that he had come in contact with were mean to him. They all saw him as WCW trash, he even heard some of them mumbling about how they thought that he was probably some kind of spy. He knew that when he set foot into that ring they would all look at him differently, they will know that he had talent. But, until then things just continued to get worse and worse.

And eventually, it got really bad.

He was confronted in the locker room by a couple of the older and larger wrestlers on the roster. They cornered him as they complained about how he was trash and he should go back where he came from; he had tried to reply with snide remarks of his own but he was having trouble with coming up with comments fast enough and he ended looking stupid in front of his tormentors.

Hunter had thrown the first punch, giving them the right to wail on him. He had gotten his ass kicked that day, he was sure he would have been killed if it hadn't been for some precious worker who had come in threatening to tell Vince. They had gotten out of there in record time. The man had healed him up; Hunter was sure that he had a friend until the man said that he would not help him again.

"What do you mean?" Hunter hissed as another patch of alcohol was placed on his skin.

The man shook his head and mumbled something about him being a baby before going on, "This is a cut-throat business, kid. And if you want protection, I'm afraid you'll have to find some yourself because I'm not a damn bodyguard."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "Well, do you have any suggestions on where I could find some?"

The man continued to apply alcohol and ointment to the bruises on Hunter's face as he thought over the questions. When he had Hunter's eye bandaged he spoke again. "Yep, in fact I do. Have you ever heard of the Kliq?"

Hunter shook his head.

"Well, they're Vince McMahon's own personal group of tattle-tales. If you want protection you'll find it with them."

"Do you know where I can find them?"

The man got up and motioned for Hunter to follow him. Hunter did as he was told. As much as he didn't want to admit that he needed help, he did need help. At least until all of this WCW stuff blows over, then he can walk around on his own and make new friends. Tattle Tales, huh? Hunter wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to be around snitches. He could imagine them now, they were all probably fat, ugly, dirty people with deceitful eyes. Was he ready for this?

Hunter walked through the back area of the arena, the show was long over so all of the wrestlers were bunching up in the back getting ready to go. Hunter passed a short glance at all of the wrestlers as he unanimously followed after the man. Eventually he saw his attackers getting ready to get up and leave. He glared at them, and they glared at him. He didn't stop until he ran into the back of his new buddy.

The man sighed and rolled his eyes at Hunter's idiocy and spoke,"This is the Kliq."

Hunter looked up and a few feet away from him stood the Kliq. It was three people from what he could see; two of the guys were fairly large and another one was smaller. Hunter narrowed his eyes as he moved in to get a closer look, he knew he was being weird but that didn't matter. He studied them all one by one, there was nothing too spectacular about any of them; sure they looked like they could be good protection, but not great. Hunter frowned, none of them fascinated him.

Then he came. A blond haired man walked up to the small group. Hunter felt his breath catch up in his throat, he was so hot! His blond hair was hanging down his shoulders and down to the top of his back. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and a par of black jeans but he still looked like an angel in Hunter's eyes. He had lovely blue eyes and one of the most perfect noses that Hunter had ever seen, especially when you compare it to his nose. Hunter was officially in love.

"Who's that?"

The man looked at the blond and scoffed. "That's Shawn Michaels, the unofficial leader of the group."

Hunter cocked his head to the side, the leader? The size ratio between them was unmistakable, how could he boss them around? He swallowed and walked to the group with his tail tucked between his legs, it was now or never. None of them noticed his presence at first they obviously found their conversation with each other more interesting.

"Hi!" They all cocked their heads toward him. Hunter gave them a weak smile, a smile that was returned by the whole group; everyone but the blond.

"Hello!" Kevin piped up with a short wave.

"Can we do something for you?" Scott drawled.

Hunter cleared his throat and then nodded. "Yes, actually. I'm new and I have been having a hard time here lately. I heard from a source that you guys are the best people to be in around in this situation," -Hunter rubbed the back of his neck- "So, can I hang with you guys?"

They stood there and stared at him for a while. Hunter shook his head, he was so stupid. Why had he even tried?

"I don't see why not."

Hunter's eyes widened, no way! Were they really going to take him in, who knew it would be so easy?

"What do you think, Shawn?" Sean spoke up. All eyes were on the blond haired beauty, who was standing off to the side of the group.

Shawn glared at the taller man, assessing him closely. He shamelessly circled the man with a scowl on his face. Hunter could feel his face heating up he had never been observed so closely before, not even to get this job had he this happened. This Shawn was fascinating him more and more.

After circling him twice, Shawn rejoined his friends and shrugged. "Okay, kid, whatever..."

Hunter practically jumped for joy at the sound of the lovely ones voice. He actually approved of him, he was sure that he was in love now!

"But," Shawn started. "If you plan to be around me ever again I would suggest you find new clothes because the ones that you have on now are ridiculous. Oh, and what the hell happened to your face?"

Love is a little premature.

_____________________________________________________

Hunter heaved a shaky sigh as he packed his things inside of the back of the truck. Today was his first day hanging out with 'the Kliq'. He didn't know how to act around these people; they were so loud and excited. But, they all seemed friendly enough; almost all of them.

Kevin was the first one to notice the uncomfortable vibe that he was giving off and he walked over and patted the slightly shorter man on the back.

"Why are you nervous? You're among friends here!" He shouted as if he had won something.

Hunter gasped slightly at the hard pat on his back, he had not expected it to be so heavy. He lifted his arm and rubbed the stinging area, this was fun already.

Kevin smiled quickly before looking behind them, and upon seeing a familiar blond head coming towards them, quickly retracted his earlier statement. "Well, you don't have to be nervous around any of us except the ice queen."

Hunter pouted and turned around to see what Kevin was glaring at, and there _he _was again.

Shawn Michaels was making his way near them while struggling to roll three over-packed suitcases to the car. He looked just as appealing as he did yesterday, if not more so.

"Are you two talking about me?" Shawn asked with a small frown on his face as he positioned the suitcases near the trunk.

"Nah," Kevin said as he leaned down a bit and popped one of the buttons on Shawn's suitcase. Almost immediately, all of the other buttons popped as well and the clothes spread everywhere on the concrete floor. "Oops!"

Shawn screamed out when all of his precious outfits hit the dirty ground. He laced his fingers inside of his hair and dropped down to his knees, and began to frantically put them back in the broken suitcase.

Kevin chuckled darkly and began to walk away, but before he did he stopped at Hunter's ear and whispered, "Help him out."

Hunter stared at Kevin's back as he made his way to the rest of the group. Then shifted his gaze to the panicking man suddenly feeling awkward and shy again. "Do you need any help?" Hunter asked pleasantly.

Shawn looked up at him, shocked before sighing and nodding. He let Hunter do everything, Hunter didn't really mind all that much, he had always been into the snobby guys and Shawn seemed to be the snobbiest. When Hunter got Shawn's bag packed up, he looked at Shawn with a small smile on his face, expecting him to smile back. But, Shawn only looked at him as if he was a total idiot for actually doing all of that.

"Do I get a thank you?" Hunter asked as he rubbed the back of his neck with a shy smile on his face.

Shawn shook his head and got into the car, completely snubbing Hunter.

Having seen the whole scene Scott chuckled lightly. "Its okay dude, Shawn's always been a big snob. You'll learn to get used to it, he's a good friend when you get to know him. And he's pretty funny." He patted Hunter on the back at the same place where Nash had done it and got into the truck.

Hunter rubbed his back again as he followed everyone's example; he got into the front seat with Nash and Hall. He sat there for a while with his head buried in his hands, he was still fuming over the way that Shawn had treated him a couple of minutes ago and he found himself wishing that they would leave him in the parking lot of the hotel. But, when they drove off and there was no Shawn to be found he couldn't help but feel like he caused it.

"Where's Shawn?" Hunter asked with a soft sigh, continuing to look around like an absolute idiot. Nash laughed vaguely and then he brought one of his hands up and pointed to the back area of the truck.

"He's in the back, with the bags. That's where he usually goes if he's in a bad mood, or if he wants to fix his hair . Either way, he doesn't like people near him at these time... you should go back there." Nash said as he placed a pair of sunglasses on his face and continued driving in his cool stretch truck.

Hunter didn't want to go back there at first and deal with his new associate's attitude, but his fascination for Shawn was taking hold and he found that he no longer had any control over his body.

Hunter lifted himself up and crawled to the back where Shawn was and immediately got blocked off by a million bags. He had no idea how Shawn could fit back there, it was so tight. But then again he was one of the skinniest people out of the entire little group and the shortest, even though he doesn't act like it. Hunter dug around the bags, and pulled one of the cases back and he saw Shawn sitting in a seat with almost none of the bags cramming him in. He was brushing his hair and looked downright desirable in Hunter's eyes. Hunter would have enjoyed crouching there and watching him all day, but it took no time for Shawn to stop and notice his arrival.

"Well, well, well if it isn't little Hunter..." Shawn said with a little smile on his face.

"Little?" Hunter asked with a strained voice as he tried to force his way to a seat next to Shawn. When he was about to sit down Shawn immaturely brought his legs to the seat and he smirked, blocking his way.

Hunter chuckled to himself; this guy was so very interesting. "Why do you like to torture me, you just met me yesterday."

Shawn only shrugged and turned his attention to his nails. Hunter didn't like Shawn ignoring him, so he moved himself up and sat down hard on Shawn's skinny legs. Shawn dramatically screamed out in pain and snatched his legs from underneath Hunter with a frown on his face; and promptly swung his them out onto the floor.

"Who ever said I tortured you?" Shawn asked with a dismay in his voice."I think I'm pretty nice to you for you to bug me as much as you do!"

Hunter looked puzzled;What had he been doing to bother him? "Bug you? How do I bug you?"

Shawn leaned himself down onto his hand with his elbow resting on his upper thigh. Then he smiled a little at Hunter and began to wave his head around side to side. "Yes you bug me; you act too nice and you're uptight. That is not a good combination; you need to loosen up a little bit." Shawn said.

Hunter's mouth opened up again, he was surprised with how forward he was. Hunter knew he could be impulsive and bad if he wanted to be, he wasn't an idiot and he was a good actor. "For your information Shawn, I can be impulsive and I'm very loose." Hunter argued.

Shawn giggled at that comment and sat up straight. He smiled at Hunter and then grabbed his hand. Hunter couldn't help but note how lovely he was when he looked at him so close.

"Okay then Hunter; let's see how loose you can be..." Shawn said with a mischievous and yet unbelievably sexy look on his face. Hunter watched as Shawn brought his hand up to his own hair, making Hunter run his fingers through it. Hunter gulped, Shawn's hair was really silky. Then Shawn brought Hunter's hand down again, to the point where he was touching Shawn's arched back, Hunter could only imagine what it would be like to hold him in his arms and grip tightly onto this same back. Then Shawn brought his hand down a little bit lower; Hunter knew where he was headed and as wonderful as he knew it was going to feel, his nerves were getting to him.

When Hunter pulled his hand away Shawn burst into laughter. "See, I knew you were uptight!" Shawn said with a small chuckle.

Hunter frowned and looked down, now he was really embarrassed. He had never been used to getting that far that fast. In all of his relationships with other guys and girls they took it slow. Maybe it was time to loosen up, he was in the industry now, he was friends with some of the most important snitches that Vince had, and one of them happened to be the adorable Shawn Michaels. While Shawn was laughing at him, he decided to do one of the most impulsive things that he'd ever done. He placed the both of his hands on the sides of Shawn's face and before Shawn could say something in protest, Hunter pulled Shawn into his lips for an explosive kiss. Hunter kept the kiss going for a while and Shawn only sat there and allowed it. After a while Hunter pulled away with a smile on his face, Shawn had a pout on his face.

"...Umm... well I guess you can be loose Hunt." Shawn said with a small smile on his face, his face immediately became red in astonishment and pleasure, he turned from Hunter and brought his hand up and stroked his lips. Hunter smirked, take that Shawn Michaels!

___________________________________________

Now, one month later, here they were going on their first date.

Hunter stood in the mirror for hours getting ready to pick Shawn up. He figured that Shawn would never go out with a slob, and knowing that he usually is one Hunter decided to clean it up for the night. Hopefully Shawn would not know the difference. When he was sure that he was ready he made his way to Shawn's hotel room.

Shawn kept him waiting a couple of minutes at the door before he came (Honestly, Hunter was happy that he came in the first place), and he was pleasantly surprised at their differences in clothes. Shawn was only wearing a pair of white slacks and blue button up shirt with his long blond hair tied in a tight ponytail, running down his back. While Hunter had went all out with the whole black tuxedo with two flowers stuck in it.

Shawn looked Hunter up and down with a peculiar look on his face before smiling mockingly, "Wow, if I knew we were getting dressed up I would've slapped on a skirt and a pair of four inch stilettos." Shawn teased.

Hunter stared at him blankly as the thought of Shawn wearing a skirt and stilettos drifted into his head.

Shawn noticed the way that his date for the night was looking at him, and chuckled. "Hunter, I was kidding,"

Hunter sighed in relief and then smiled back at Shawn.

"No flowers, No candy, nothing shiny. Where's my present?"

Hunter bit down on his bottom lip. He knew that Shawn was going to notice that he had come here empty handed, obviously Shawn was used to dating big shots more than newbie's. Seeing how lovely he was, he probably dated every rich big wrestler that both World Championship Wrestling and The World Wrestling Federation had to offer, Hunter was beginning to understand how lucky he was to get a date with Shawn. Hunter had to think quickly, he looked down and saw one of the flowers on his jacket; he pulled the pink flower out and held it to Shawn.

Shawn looked at Hunter with a dull look on his face, "What do you expect me to do? Put it in my hair?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

Hunter heaved a sigh. "Okay, well then let's get going. Maybe we can stop somewhere and get you some chocolates or flowers."

He took a couple of steps back, allowing Shawn to walk out of his room and into the hallways. He did not bring a lot of money; he only brought enough for dinner and a movie because he knew that Shawn expected whoever he was going out with to pay for everything, and he expected gifts.

"Maybe?" Shawn questioned, he did not accept answers like that. He enjoyed it when people did things for him, but he would rather them actually tell him no if they knew that they weren't going to do it, except for saying maybe and hoping that Shawn just forgot about everything.

Hunter sighed again, but didn't say another word. He and Shawn walked down the hall and to the elevator in silence, when they got into the elevator Hunter decided to break the silence; he turned to Shawn and spoke, "Umm... blue looks really good on you, is it your favorite color?"

Shawn looked up at Hunter and couldn't help but smile at his attempt at small talk, all of that your favorite color bull crap is so high school. But Shawn just shrugged off his potential mean comment and smiled at his date. "No actually, blue is nice but I've always been more of a green kind of guy." Shawn said with a small chuckle, and then he looked up at Hunter with a small smile on his face waiting for a response.

"Really? Green is my favorite color too, ever since I was a little kid." Hunter claimed with a hint of excitement; he loved it when he had stuff in common with people he dated, even if it was something as simple as a favorite color that they share. Thing were really looking up.

Shawn smiled at this realization and they went on talking about the other colors they loved and the colors that they hated like yellow and purple, and Shawn had some kind of obsession with pink that they talked about in the short elevator ride.

Once they made it down the stairs they got into the 'Kliqs' truck, which Nash had agreed to let Hunter borrow for the night with one exception, Nash wanted to be the driver. When Shawn got into the car, he was not too happy with that. He immediately looked at Hunter with anger and disappointment in his gemstone-like eyes, Hunter sensed it and explained the whole situation. But, Shawn was still angry.

"Nash, why in the hell are you driving me around on my date!" Shawn asked with his arms crossed. He sat back hard in his seat when no one answered him and pouted.

Hunter leaned down beside him and smiled at him only receiving a scowl back from Shawn, "Listen Shawn I'm sorry, I swear the rest of this date will be great, you'll only have to see Nash when we're driving anyways." Hunter said, forcing a smile on his face.

Shawn didn't say anything; he only looked straight ahead and waited for their first destination. The first place they made it to was a movie. Hunter really wanted to see the brand new slasher film that was out, but he didn't know about Shawn. He didn't seem like the type at all.

Because of Nash's cautionary driving they were monumentally late to the movies, missing the previews and everything. Hunter did his best to apologize but Shawn was having none of it; he began giving him the silent treatment. When they did make it to the theater, the lines to get refreshments were ridiculous; almost as if they had one counter line open. This situation did lure Shawn out of his silent treatment, but when he did speak Hunter found himself wishing he would have stayed quiet.

"This is just perfect Hunter, you're spectacular at dates." Shawn said with a small frown on his face, he shifted around impatiently in the line. He was not used to train wrecks like this. Usually when he went out on dates with guys they went to the ends of the earth to impress him so that they could have some hope at getting Shawn in bed, none of them succeeded.

"Shawn, I'm trying, okay..." Hunter muttered. It's not like he was some big shot with lots of money and good drivers and it's not like he can go on super expensive dates with horse ridden carriages and French restaurants, at least not yet. He had only come here two months before, so money was not something that he had mountains of at the moment.

It took them about fifteen minutes to get to the front of the line, and they ordered popcorn and nachos, before they could go in and see the last 45 minutes of the movie Shawn had to put an obscene amount of butter on his popcorn, piping hot butter; Hunter had a feeling that that was going to play a factor in his never-ending screw ups.

They had to sit in the back of the theater because Hunter was entirely too tall to sit in the front. This wasn't one of those good movie theaters with the tall rows, this one went straight, which meant that tall people were stuck in the back. Shawn didn't have great seeing eyes, so he couldn't see the movie. In response to that, he spent most of the time glaring at Hunter.

He noticed this and whispered lowly,"I'm sorry."

"God, were the only dates you've ever been in in high school?" Shawn asked as he reached into the case of popcorn and popping one in his mouth.

About ten minutes later, Hunter felt an urge to go to the bathroom. He looked at Shawn who was still squinting to see the movie, with the popcorn on the arm rest near him. Hunter stood up from his seat, accidentally swinging his arm out when he did so.

_Splash_

He hit the popcorn barrel, getting every last drop of the hot butter on Shawn's white pants. The blond haired man screamed out, he got many strange looks from the other inhabitants of the movie theater but he didn't care. His thighs were burning.

They rushed to the bathroom and wiped Shawn's pants with a wet paper towel, unfortunately, none of the yellow butter was coming out.

"You know what Hunter, this is just perfect. I know I've already told you this today but you're just great at dates, you know exactly how to make a guy happy." Shawn drawled sarcastically as he beat at his pants.

Hunter felt his face heating up; he wasn't usually that clumsy. The pressure was finally setting in and getting to him. Shawn had so many high expectations and Hunter was really trying to meet all of them, and failing horribly. What could he do?

They left the movie right after that; Shawn was not interested in the rest of the movie. They spotted Nash across the street; they both made it back to the truck and after a couple of minutes of not driving

"So what is next on our agenda date master?" Shawn asked.

Hunter sat back in the seat. "Umm... we're going to dinner now, and then we're going back to the hotel."

Shawn nodded at this; he wanted the date to be over they were barely two hours into it and it was already his worst. A plan pooped into his noggin. "Hunter, we can't go out to eat. I still have butter on my pants."

Hunter bit down on his bottom lip. That was a problem. He wanted so badly to punch himself, he had this entire night planned and now thanks to his nervousness their date wasn't going to go as long as he planned. In fact, this would probably be the last date he would have with his little snobby crush.

Then he got a fun idea, one that would probably benefit the both of them. It was only seven o'clock at night so it was perfect; Hunter moved to the front seat and told Nash where they were going to go and then joined Shawn in the back again.

"So, are we going back or do you have some other activity to ruin?" Shawn asked with a small smile when Hunter got back to the backseat, he placed his hand on Hunter's shoulder. Hunter looked at Shawn and smiled a little at him, it was probably the first time that he touched him purposely throughout this entire date, maybe he was starting to warm up to Hunter... or pity him.

"No, this last activity is going to be great, I promise."

Shawn shrugged and rested his head on Hunter's arm, which had been draped over the top of the seat. Hunter only smiled at him, it was confusing to Hunter of how Shawn's emotions elevated, sometimes he was annoyed with someone and then he was cuddling up to them, very weird. But that was one of the fascinating things about Shawn that drew Hunter in.

Shawn waited impatiently for them to drive somewhere where no one will see his stained pants; when they did pull up to their destination Shawn was less than amused. The place had a lot of trees, benches, grass and bushes. Shawn turned to his date with his eye brows knotted, while Hunter had a huge smile on his face. "Where are we, in the woods?"

Hunter's smile dropped as he glared at Shawn, was he joking?

"Shawn, it's a park, haven't you been in a park?" Hunter asked.

Shawn didn't answer right away; he only looked to the park again with a frown."Is it dirty out there?"

Hunter just rolled his eyes as he walked out of the car and opened the door for Shawn. Shawn walked out of the car and got himself up when Hunter held his hand and pulled him up and out. Then Shawn looked back down to his slightly yellowish buttery pants and then he looked back up at Hunter with worry in his eyes. "I can't be seen in public like this."

Hunter looked down to his shirt and sighed, he didn't know what to do. So he removed his very expensive tuxedo jacket, only leaving a white undershirt. It was really large so it would hang down to Shawn's mid thigh. Shawn looked at Hunter and smiled; he obediently took the jacket and put it on. It barely fit him, not even a little bit. Hunter expected him to go off into a fit and complain about Hunter being too big and tall, but Shawn only looked down to the shirt and laughed.

"Wow, this thing is huge," Shawn said in between a lot of laughs. He locked his arm inside of Hunter's and looked up at him with a small smile on his face. "Okay Hunt, time to teach me about the park."

Hunter laughed and then nodded. Then they made their way through the park. The trekked around, Hunter telling Shawn everything that he had to know about parks, where people took their dogs, where people had their barbecues, where people run and ride their bike, where people feed the ducks and where children usually play┘ Shawn laughed at how ironic it was to be called a playground. While they were walking they came across a nice little food stand of a guy selling ice-cream and hot dogs. Hunter had both while Shawn only had a cup of ice cream and a bag of chips. They were going to eat their 'dinner' at a lunch table, but Shawn said that he wanted to see more of what the play ground was like. So they ended up eating on the swings. Hunter was sitting while eating his hot dog while Shawn was swinging himself back and forwards only a couple of inches while licking the sides of his ice cream cone. They ate in silence at first, until Shawn decided to speak.

"It's really nice out here tonight, huh?" Shawn asked, looking up to the starry sky while the moist breeze blew through his golden hair.

Hunter nodded. "Yeah, it's really beautiful out here. Not as beautiful as you, but beautiful nonetheless."

"Wow, that's the best you could come up with Mr. Suaveness?" Shawn asked with a small smile.

"I'm sorry-"

"You know you say that a lot." Shawn interjected quickly.

"-- I'm used to using cheesy lines like that, they always seemed to get me some kind of action once the night is over. They worked for everyone, everyone but you."

"People usually go out of their way to find better lines than that when they go out with me."

"I'm sorr-"

"I'm used to being treated much better; tonight is new to me."

"Come on Shawn, I'm sure there's something about tonight that you liked." Hunter said with a small smile.

Shawn pouted. "Well, I liked it earlier when we were talking about the colors that we like, and I thought it was pretty sweet when you loaned me your shirt."

Shawn replied with a small smile on his face, Hunter smiled back at him. He figured it was about that time for the first official kiss. Sure the night wasn't going well, actually it was sucking horribly, but Shawn seemed to like him a little bit. Hunter twisted his swing around a little and leaned in, Shawn seemed to know what he was trying to do so he closed his eyes. Hunter smiled and leaned in and when he was only a couple of inches away he reached his hand over to place it on Shawn's waist and---

_Smack!_

Shawn's eyes popped open and looked down to his lap, and upon feeling the chill of ice cream on it he yelled out and stood up. Hunter rushed to join him and began apologizing profusely. But Shawn wasn't hearing it.

"Hunter, I'm ready to go home now." Shawn screeched and before Hunter could say another word, Shawn had already started walking away with his arms clutched to arms.

They made their way back to the hotel, Shawn was still pissed off and at first he didn't want Hunter to take him back up to his hotel room but he insisted. They didn't speak a word to one another while they were walking, at least up until they made it to Shawn's room. They stood there looking at each other at first, but Hunter broke the silence.

"Shawn, I'm really sorry about tonight. It was a disaster and it was all my fault. I guess I was just nervous today, usually I get clumsy when I'm nervous, so I apologize again for tonight." Hunter said with a small frown on his face. He looked down to the floor, expecting Shawn to leave. He was surprised when he heard Shawn's voice.

"It's okay Hunter. Maybe the next date will be better."

Hunter looked back up, surprised.

"Another date?"

Shawn smiled at him and nodded.

Hunter beamed and pulled the smaller man into a hug, Shawn laughed into his shoulder and when Hunter pulled away he was frowning. "Why?"

"Well, I like you," Shawn said. "Do you think I'd ever go out with some nearly poor guy like you if I didn't like you just a little bit?" He nervously rubbed his upper arm. That had to be the first time that Hunter had ever seen Shawn nervous, he couldn't help but smile.

"But, if you like me so much, why have you been acting so snobbish towards me?"

Shawn shrugged as his gaze fell to the carpet below his feet.. "I just wanted to see whether or not you could handle it... most guys that I've dated who are between your age and my age are always annoyed by me, quickly. That's why I generally date older people. When I date someone about your age or my age, they do the whole it's not working out charade, luckily for me I never really like the guys that I've been out with. This means that I don't have to have sex, which is a good thing."

"So, you like the older guys that you go out with, then?" Hunter asked suddenly feeling an overwhelming feeling of comfort.

"I like the gifts they get for me."

"So, I can safely say that I'm one of the first guys that you've ever liked?" Hunter asked with a small smile, he moved closer towards Shawn. Shawn only stood there looking up at Hunter with a pout on his face. Soon enough Hunter was close enough so that his nose was almost touching Shawn's eye (Well maybe that isn't all that close). He placed his hand on Shawn's miniature waist, Shawn didn't remove it, he only continued to look up into the hazel eyes of his newest crush.

"Yeah, you can safely say that you are one of the first people that I've ever liked." He reached his arms up and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck with a small smile on his face.

Okay, this was defiantly it! This was the time to go in for the first official kiss. This was going to be it, Shawn had already admitted that he liked Hunter; he may not have liked the date but that doesn't mean that he won't love the kiss and if Hunter was good at anything it was defiantly kissing. Hunter leaned down to Shawn's lips; Shawn just stood there, continuing to look into Hunter's eyes. Hunter continued getting closer and closer until he was only inches away from Shawn's lips, then he decided that it was time to speed things up he wasn't getting any younger. He dove face first into the kiss with the hope of meeting the angelic lips of his counterpart, unfortunately he dove straight into air.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that Shawn had moved his head away from the fast coming kiss; he pouted and went back into his original position. He felt himself getting worried, he hadn't meant to offend Shawn in any way. He thought he had wanted the kiss. Hunter's pout morphed into a frown.

"I'm sorr-"

Shawn stood on his tip toes and gave Hunter a quick peck on the cheek, effectively shutting him up. Hunter lifted one of his hands to his cheek and rubbed it. Now he was confused.

"Stop apologizing; you didn't do anything wrong. I never kiss on the lips on a first date," Shawn gave Hunter another kiss on the cheek and smiled, "I hope that'll hold you over until our next date. Good night sweetie pie." Shawn retreated back into his hotel room.

"Night babe." Hunter said to the closed door.

As Hunter walked back to his hotel room he couldn't help but breath a dreamy sigh; Shawn was surely going to be a lot to handle but Hunter didn't think it was going to be too bad. After all, Shawn fascinated him.

* * *

_So, that is Chapter one._

_I think there will only be like 5 chapters and yeah!_

_This is a rewritten one-shot that a wrote a couple of years back._

_R&R_


End file.
